Memoria Perdida
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: [MayuraxLoki] Nunca seremos capaces de pensar que será lo que el destino nos depara. Mantenemos nuestras barreras hacia un mundo desconocido. Cuando hay algo extraño e incontrolable, huimos. Y los humanos, en cierto modo, temen el no saber... R&R plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca seremos capaces de pensar que será lo que el destino nos depara. Mantenemos nuestras barreras hacia un mundo desconocido, pensando que si nos adentramos seremos participes de un mal desconocido. Así es el mundo: cuando hay algo extraño e incontrolable huye. Y los humanos, en cierto modo, temen el no saber. Es una debilidad. Pero cuando es él el que te busca ya no se puede escapar de la razón. Cuando pierdes todos los recuerdos y te quedas indefenso no eres capaz de conocerte a ti mismo y entonces ¿De que temor más grande vamos a huir?.**

**Título:** Memoria perdida

**Autora:** KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

**Anime: **Matantei Loki Ragnarôk

**Parejas:** LokixMayura

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectiva autora (Sakura Kinoshita) yo solo los tomo prestados. Por supuesto Hölle (infierno en alemán) y Teufel (demonio en alemán) si pertenecen a mi autoría.

**Memoria Perdida**

Dos seres contemplaban el ir y venir continuo de la gran ciudad. El bullicio ensordecía sus instintos. Uno de esos seres, en cuya penumbra se podían distinguir unos largos cabellos rizados y sonrisa maquiavélica, sostenía una gran esfera que giraba continuamente sobre la nada desafiando la gravedad, a unos centímetros de sus manos, las cuales las tenía levantadas. Ese mismo ser, cuya mirada irradiaba frialdad y maldad, dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo a su acompañante, un ser más alto y de pelo largo y lacio:

_-Es hora de que las manillas del tiempo retrocedan a nuestro favor… _

Observando a un niño de ojos verdes que sostenía su báculo mientras hablaba con un perro negro (Fenrir) y la imagen de un demonio desvaneciéndose ante si- _¿Crees que será buena idea? Él fallará esta vez por igual._

_-No con nuestra ayuda_ –dijo la misma voz femenina que había hablado anteriormente- _Le daremos fuerza y poder para que derrote a Loki_. –haciendo girar la esfera más velozmente y sin dejar de sonreir- _Ya verás Loki… lamentarás haberte cruzado en nuestros caminos…_ -una ensordecedora risa se escuchó mientras las imágenes de aquellas personas parecían retroceder en el tiempo. El demonio, el cual ya era cenizas, empezó a brotar y a volver a la vida. Las figuras de Loki y Fenrir retrocedían en sus pasos, el demonio volvía a estar solo, el día retrocedía mientras la noche anterior volvía a surgir. El tiempo pareció parar un momento pero entonces algo falló. Las manillas del reloj se movieron más drásticamente y aquel ser perdió el control del tiempo. Su acompañante miró aquello atónico pero no pareció vacilar: hizo surgir una esfera negra de sus manos y dejándola caer la chutó con el pie haciendo que chocara abruptamente contra la esfera que controlaba el tiempo y que esta desapareciera.

Pero lo que nadie tenía previsto era que, el tiempo retrocediera 8 años…

_--8 años antes..._

-Donde estamos? -preguntó una voz infantil. Acto seguido apareció un niño de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes acompañado de un perrito negro. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que era lo que ocurría exactamente.

-Que podemos hacer, padre? -sus ojitos se llenaron de incertidumbre-

-Quieres decir que estamos en el mismo lugar? -miró a su alrededor. Parecían estar en un sitio similar pero las casas eran diferentes... entonces ¿donde habían ido a parar?

Sin saber porqué ni en que momento comenzaron a escuchar una conversación entre alguien cuya voz les resultaba muy familiar...

-Waaaaa papáaaaaa ¡¡¡yo quiero jugar más rato!

-Pero te puedes hacer daño...

-¡Te prometo que tendré cuidado eh papiiiiiiiiii! Yo soy el detective y tu el ladrón! Verás, verás como te cojo!

_Mientras tanto Loki y Fenrir..._

-Quieres decir que esa voz no es de...? -comenzó Fenrir-

Acto seguido aparecieron en acción un hombre de cabellos oscuros y cortos y ojos del mismo color y una niña muy linda de cabellos rosados y muy largos, esta sostenía un peluche entre sus manos.

-o.oU

De repente la niña pareció percibir su presencia pues volteó a mirarlos. Loki y Fenrir parecieron sobrecogerse sobre si mismos. Fenrir miró a su padre intentando averiguar cualquier signo por su parte. Pero loki parecía tan confundido como él.

Ninguno de los dos había previsto aquel encuentro.

-Mira papá! –la niña sonrió grandemente cuando se acercó hasta los dos dioses y se inclinó en el suelo para acariciar al perro negro que se removía entre sus manos.- ¿No es lindo, papi?.

Pero su padre parecía confundido. Miró al niño de ojos verdes creyendo ver algo más en él y por un momento Loki pensó que lo había reconocido. Pero su padre solo ladeó la cabeza y volvió a llamar a su hija.

Mayura acarició de nuevo al perrito antes de levantarse y quedar frente a Loki. El niño percibió una extraña mirada en ella.

-Hola. –lo cogió entre sus manitas, entrelazando sus dedos-. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?.

Mayura lo miró tiernamente lo que hizo que Loki no supiera reaccionar. ¿Jugar? Lo único que quería era salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Pero la niña no escuchó sus ruegos y tiró de él, sin demasiada fuerza, hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista.

Su padre caminó unos pasos, llamándola. Pero vio que la había perdido de vista.

-Esta niña… -suspiró. Fue entonces cuando vio un extraño objeto en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo. Era el báculo de Loki el cual había perdido cuando la niña había tirado de él. "¿Qué significa esto?" Pensó el hombre mientras observaba, atónico, aquello que sostenía en sus manos.

Mientras tanto Loki no sabía que su mayor secreto podría descubrirse en cualquier momento…

_Continuará…_

NdK: Hola! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fic. La idea la tenía desde hace bastante tiempo pero nunca me decidía a escribirla. Por favor, envíenme sus opiniones para saber si les gusta o no y si debo continuarlo o de plano lo hecho a la basura… Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia y si no les gusta sabré comprender…

Saludos y cuídense mucho,

Keru


	2. Memoria Perdida c2

**Título:** Memoria perdida

**Autora:** KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

**Anime: **Matantei Loki Ragnarôk

**Parejas:** LokixMayura

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectiva autora (Sakura Kinoshita) yo solo los tomo prestados. Por supuesto Hölle (infierno en alemán) y Teufel (demonio en alemán) si pertenecen a mi autoría.

**Memoria Perdida**

**Capítulo 2,**

Dos figuras se alzaban en lo alto de un tejado, observando ocultos todo lo que allí había ocurrido. La mujer de cabellos rizados cruzó las manos sobre su pecho volteando a ver al demonio que permanecía, con el rostro visiblemente molesto, a su lado, observando por donde los dos Dioses se habían marchado.

-Ocho años atrás… -hizo una mueca- ¿Cuál será nuestra próxima jugada?.

Teufel la miró mostrando cierto desagrado y antipatía, alzó las garras rozando con ellas la suave piel de la demonio.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquila, Hölle? Este NO era el plan.

-No hace falta que te exaltes.

Teufel no la escuchó y siguió reclamando.

-Esta vez lo haremos a mi manera.

-Siempre lo hacemos a tu manera, Teufel.

El ser de lacios cabellos negros cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse.

-Vas a mantenerte al margen, Hölle.

-Sabes que no lo haré.

Su rostro se tornó serio. Teufel sacó una daga y acercándola peligrosamente a su fino cuello dijo:

-Esta vez yo pongo las reglas.

Hölle no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo un mínimo gesto de querer retroceder. El demonio le dirigió una última mirada antes de saltar y desaparecer entre el viento, haciendo de éste su propio cuerpo.

"No creas que me vas a manejar tan fácilmente… Teufel".

--

Mayura observó una vez más a sus acompañantes sonriendo de inmediato. Loki empezaba a desesperarse y a Fenrir cada vez le era más difícil comportarse como normalmente lo haría uno de su especie.

Mayura les mostró uno de los libros que estaba leyendo, trataba de detectives, como todos los que leía.

-Y aquí es cuando Holmes..

-Mira! –Loki desvió la atención de la muchacha haciendo que esta perdiera el hilo de la historia, Loki sonrió para sí.-

-¿Qué hay? –preguntó Mayura, curiosa-. O.oU

-Wuau wuau wuau wuau x 2 (traducción: Padre, debemos regresar a casa, esto no puede seguir así…)

-Ya lo se Fenrir, seguro que Yamino encuentra la forma de hacernos regresar… Mientras tanto…

-¿Decías algo? –Mayura lo observó esperando que continuara-.

-No, nada. –sonrió un poco incómodo.-

Estuvieron paseando un rato más hasta que ya se hizo de noche.

-Ya debo irme. –sonrió un poco apenada-. Mi papá estará esperándome… -y cambió su rostro por uno avergonzado-.

Loki cerró los ojos sintiendo, por alguna extraña razón, que algo le oprimía el corazón.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver, Loki? –preguntó la niña, sonrojándose-.

-Yo… este… -deseaba decirle que sí, hacer que ella le sonriera como siempre lo hacía, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Pero sabía que no era verdad, un día u otro encontrarían la forma de volver. Por eso había estado evitándola todo ese tiempo- No lo se…

Mayura cruzó los brazos por la espalda mientras caminaba de espaldas a la dirección que tomaba. Fenrir ladró como despedida mientras Loki solo agitaba la mano. Loki se preguntaba porque le era tan difícil decirle adiós.

Fue entonces cuando su mundo se paró por completo. Allí, tras ella, una sombra se alzaba. Ser el cual alzaba las garras dispuesto a atravesar con ellas el cuerpo de la niña. Loki corrió hacia ella, inconscientemente. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no traía consigo el báculo.

-¿Qué demo-¿?

-Kyaaaaaa1! –gritó Mayura, aterrorizada-.

-¡Señor Loki!

Loki observó, con impotencia, como el débil cuerpo de Mayura era aferrado con violencia. Y entonces decidió que, sin importar las consecuencias, haría lo posible por protegerla. Aún cuando su vida le fuera en ello.

Algo en su interior empezó a brillar y una extraña aura lo envolvió. Teufel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el ataque le dio de lleno soltando así a Mayura. Loki corrió hacia ella atrapándola en el vuelo y depositándola suavemente sobre el suelo. Se sintió mejor cuando vio que estaba bien.

Mayura susurró su nombre pero cuando lo hizo cayó en un sueño profundo. Loki miró al demonio, desafiante. "Pagarás por esto" dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Sin embargo, esta vez Teufel estaba preparado y paró su golpe sin ningún problema.

Hölle lo observaba todo desde lejos, dispuesta a intervenir cuando fuera necesario. Aun así no respondía a las advertencias que el demonio le enviaba telepáticamente, ni siquiera cuando sintió que este estaba en problemas.

Solamente sonreía.

La batalla era desigual, Loki no podía defenderse de sus ataques sin el báculo y pronto se dio cuenta de ello. Salió disparado contra una pared, haciendo que la sangre bañase su rostro.

Pero volvió a levantarse. La furia empezó a dominarlo y sus ojos se tornaron de un color oscuro. Ya no podía controlarse. Y sabía que ese sería su mayor debilidad. Así, enfadado, aterrorizado… lo único que hacía era disminuir las posibilidades de salir con vida de allí. Porque sin su báculo no podría hacer nada.

Miró como Fenrir removía a la niña que estaba echada sobre el suelo. El Dios intentaba por todos los medios hacerla reaccionar pero, sin importar lo que hiciera, Mayura no despertaba. Loki miró a Teufel y vio que éste parecía calmado, pero sabía que no era cierto por lo que se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desconcertó bastante al demonio. Teufel lo atacó, Loki bloqueándolo al último momento. La lucha seguiría hasta que alguno de los dos no pudiera seguir, hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto…

_Continuará…_

NdK: Hola! Espero que el capítulo no haya sido demasiado aburrido pero estaba falta de inspiración, esa fue una de las razones por las que tardé un poco en actualizar. La otra fue, obviamente, por los exámenes. ¡Exámenes! La próxima semana no podré escribir porque tengo que estudiar un montón de materia en la que voy un poco floja. Espero no tardarme mucho, haré lo que pueda.

Clea: La historia me temo que no tiene un tiempo en concreto. Yo no he leído el manga por lo que no se si podría adaptarlo en su final. Espero recibir más reviews tuyos, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Ojala te haya gustado el capi. Nos vemos, y te cuides ne. Bye bye!.

Keru


	3. Enfrentamiento

**Título:** Memoria perdida

**Autora:** KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

**Anime: **Matantei Loki Ragnarôk

**Parejas:** LokixMayura

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectiva autora (Sakura Kinoshita) yo solo los tomo prestados. Por supuesto Hölle (infierno en alemán) y Teufel (demonio en alemán) si pertenecen a mi autoría.

**Memoria Perdida**

**Capítulo 3, Enfrentamiento.**

_Época actual…_

Yamino se encargaba en esos momentos de limpiar el sótano, parecía algo ausente y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia las escaleras esperando que el Señor Loki apareciese de un momento a otro. Era ya casi de noche y no había señales de su padre ni de su hermano Fenrir. Empezaba a preocuparse un poco.

"Seguramente están con Mayura". –pensó en la mañana pero al cabo de unas horas, al ver que nadie se localizaba con él, llamó a su casa y nadie respondió.

Minutos después creyó que Loki podría estar con Narugami pero el chico se apareció en la tarde con una pizza que supuestamente él había pedido, entonces… ¿Por qué la encargaba si luego no iba a estar?. Empezó a temerse lo peor.

En el único sitio que podía pensar era en la casa de Sculd, Belldandy y Urd. Pero tampoco creía que el Señor Loki pudiera estar allí… U—U

Entonces… ¿Dónde?.

Una idea cruzó por su mente.

Las tres hermanas tendrían que ayudarlo, de eso dependía la seguridad de su padre.

-----------------------------

_Ocho años atrás…_

Justo en ese momento el señor Daidouji sostenía entre sus manos el extraño objeto que se había encontrado en la mañana, justo después de haber perdido de vista a la pequeña Mayura.

Ese báculo lo desconcertaba, notaba en él una extraña fuerza, no sabía calificar si era maligna o no pero si muy poderosa. Sin embargo, se sorprendió más cuando notó que el objeto empezaba a emanar una intensa aura, empezaba a vibrar hasta parecer parpadear en su propia luz. Era el poder de Loki que reclamaba lo que era suyo, aunque eso Daidouji no lo sabía.

De todos modos si notaba una presencia parecida a la del báculo no muy lejos de su casa, en la zona del antiguo parque de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, todavía pensaba en la posibilidad de acercarse allí o no. Seguramente si supiera en las condiciones que su hija estaba en esos momentos, no se lo hubiera pensado tanto…

----------------------------

Mientras tanto la lucha de Loki y Teufel seguía. El Dios, en otras circunstancias, no dudaba que habría podido acabar con él, sin embargo ahora tan debilitado y sin gran parte de su poder era poco lo que podía hacer.

El demonio materializó una espada con su poder espiritual mientras sonreía perversamente. Loki, por su parte, vio un poco más allá un largo palo de metal y corrió hacia él. Colocó una mano sobre el material y empezó a transmitirle calor, al poco tiempo el palo empezó a derretirse en su extremo lo que hizo que se partiese en dos. Loki cogió uno de los palos y esperó la embestida del demonio, la cual no tardó demasiado.

El Dios sonrió cuando vio que el calor que había transmitido al material hacía doblegar la espada de Teufel, si conseguía incrustarla en su cuerpo era más que probable que el demonio ya no pudiera volver a levantarse, el fuego lo consumiría.

-Tarde o temprano morirás Loki… -le espetó molesto por la confianza del niño-.

Loki no respondió, simplemente siguió embistiendo la espada, cada vez con más fuerza. Al final consiguió rozarle el brazo.

-Si tú mueres yo regresaré a mi tiempo.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? –rió, por un momento Loki vaciló.

-Estoy seguro de ello.

Con un movimiento rápido Loki clavó el palo, enfortecido por el calor de las llamas de su energía, en el cuerpo del demonio haciendo que éste se encorvara en señal de dolor. Algo brilló en los ojos de Loki al ver como la sangre ya corría por el estómago de Teufel.

Pero el demonio volteó hacia Loki y le dijo, impasible:

-Solo aquel que ha invocado a Tiempo para retroceder sus manillas será el que pueda hacerlas volver a girar. Yo no soy esa persona.

Loki observó como el cuerpo del demonio se convertía en cenizas, antes de poder replicar una respuesta a lo que éste le había dicho. Dudó un momento, si lo que Teufel le había dicho era cierto Fenrir y él no podrían volver a su tiempo hasta que no encontraran a la otra persona.

El Dios de ojos verdes levantó la mirada a lo alto del oscuro cielo, percatándose de una delgada y larga figura sobre el tejado de una de las viviendas cercanas al parque. Pero antes de desaparecer en la noche ésta figura se transformó en algo sin forma, inhumano.

Antes de que su cuerpo fuera solo el susurro de lo que alguna vez había habido Hölle reveló la verdadera forma de un demonio puro, aumentando su tamaño y haciendo desaparecer ese reflejo humano que cubría los sentidos de todos aquellos que la miraban. Su verdadera esencia: Algo tan enorme, de difícil semejanza a cualquier otro ser, y algo tan sombrío. En sus ojos reinaba una oscuridad indescriptible, su pelaje rojo cubría ahora el cuerpo de un animal. Mostró sus largos colmillos y aulló a la luz de la luna.

En el instante siguiente ya no estaba allí.

Loki desvió la mirada del lugar y encontró el cuerpo de Mayura tendido a unos metros de él, junto a Fenrir que intentaba reanimarla, pasando su hocico por sus mejillas.

--------------------------------------

Alguien caminaba cautelosamente con dirección al parque. Sus ojos miraban de un extremo al otro, alerta de poder encontrar algo, o a alguien. Sus ojos oscuros se pararon en un punto exacto. El señor Daidouji apretó la prenda de su hija con fuerza contra su pecho, se trataba del abrigo color rosa de Mayura. Se escondió tras uno de los árboles del parque y observó como un pequeño, al que reconoció de inmediato como el niño con el que su hija y él se habían encontrado en la tarde, cargaba a su espalda la niña de cabellos rosados. A su lado un perro negro ladraba con insistencia. El señor Daidouji se tentó en salir de su escondite y ayudar a su hija, sin embargo sabía que ahora todo estaba en manos de esos dos Dioses (aunque él no supiera que lo fueran). Sabía que había algo extraño en ellos, lo supo desde el momento en que los vio y esa sospecha se reafirmó cuando encontró el báculo tendido en el suelo. Pero había algo más en todo aquello, algo que lo hacía temer aún más, y era por eso que sabía que la seguridad de su hija y la garantía de su recuperación estaba en las manos de aquel pequeño…

El también había visto la figura de Hölle desaparecer momentos antes, había visto la bestia en la cual se había convertido…

Y ella lo había visto a él.

**To be continued…**

NdKeru: Hola! Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, me he tardado un poco pero aquí estoy de regreso, grax a **Clea Everlasting** y a **Hermian vampiress** por leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto!

Keru


End file.
